Ariel Safenail
Ariel Safenail is the main character for The Moonlight Murderer... and she is also roomates with Dana, Lucy and Katey. Personality Ariel is sometimes rude and cold. But she is a great friend. She really cares about her friends and familly. However, her familly died in a car accident 8 years ago, when she was 6 years old. And, she doesn't like people who spams alot, and it's not a nice view when she get's angry or mad. And she also likes meeting new people, Ariel usually get's some flashbacks about her past and the accident of her familly. And she usually love to solve mysteries and loves to learn about ghosts and spirites. She's also great friends with Lucy and is always agreeing stuff with her. But Ariel hates scary scenes but always find them interesting. But she doesn't like seeing shadows and hearing strange things out of no where. Appearance Ariel has dark red hair and bright-blue eyes. Her casuals is a short-seleve brightish-darkish purple shirt, under it is a black tank-top. She also wears dark-blue skinny jeans and black sneakers with a hot-pink circle at the end and in the middle of the circle is a hot-pink star. Her formal wear is a dark purple sleveless dress 'till her knees that has 3 dark purple flower at the shoulders part on both sides with black high heels. Her sleeping wear is a plain purple T-Shirt with dark-blue mini-shorts. Plot Season 1: In Season 1 Ariel finds out about the murdered girl and starts searching with Katey, Dana and Lucy. However, they splilled up, everyone alone. Until Lucy finds the girls body in the janitor's room. Then, Raimon comes to the school for a while but actually they were supposed to leave after 1 week, but then they had to stay longer because of murders. After the 1 week that Raimon had to go back. But stayed. There was a party in the gym. Ariel realised that a girl that she was hanging out with in the party, named Sofia, never came back from the bathroom. After the party ended, Ariel looked around the gym for any chance to see Sofia, but she didn't find anyone, then Dana scared Ariel by just putting her hand on Ariel's shoulder. Ariel asks them if they saw Sofia, but there was no help. So, they finally left the gym and went to the bathroom to search, but it was quite easy to find her body on the floor around the sinks. The next day, the teacher was supposed to come to teach the class math, but he got into a little trouble.....However, the bell rang without the students learning the lesson the teacher was supposed teach them. Then, Ezabelle (I think you know her from the first chapter) finds blood on the floor coming from the science lab. Ariel saw it, aswell. Ariel asked Ezabelle if she wanna go check it out with her. She agree, But there wasn't anything it was actually just a supply that was in a glass cup, but it just looked like blood. Then, they get caught by a teacher that takes care of the science lab. The teacher claims that Ezabelle and Ariel were playing with the stuff in the science lab. Ariel tried to explain but the teacher kept cutting her when she wanted to say something. Then, it was Ariel's friend's, Lucy, birthday so they were celeberting it in their droom with Haruna and Aki. It was 9:01 and they were partying. But what should they do? Anyways, they were having fun when they heard a knock on the door Katey opened the door, it was only Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji. They just came to say happy birthday to Lucy and to let they go to sleep because they were making a lot of noise. So, after the 3 boys left, Haruna and Aki left, aswell. The 4 girls change into their sleeping wear and went to sleep. Season 2: It was a bright new morning and the students were allowed to go visit their parents. So, Dana went with Ariel to her parents house. But, a student named Yamino, stayed at school with a few teachers. He was bored so he went and take walk through the hallways. He started to talk to himself about the murderer, making fun of him. Then, Yamino saw blood coming from the science lab. He opened the door and saw the teacher who takes care of the science lab murdered on the floor. He looked around but saw nothing, Dana and Ariel came back in the school. It was quite silent until they both hear the boy scream. Dana hates scary scenes and Ariel, too. But Dana didn't want to go to check it out but Ariel was brave that she went all by herself she found both bodies murdered on the floor. Then, she heard a girl voice behind her. She turned around to see Touko and Rika standing looking at the dead bodies. Ariel explained everything to them. That night, when everyone came back from their visit, at 12 o'clock, excatly 12 o'clock, Violet, who was supposed to be Touko's and Rika's room-mate and was, was mudered in the gym. Then, the next morning Ariel overslept and was late for class. Ariel started to run through the empty hallways but then heard something behind her, but there was nothing so she kept running until she heard something running behind her, there was nothing. Then she hears a teacher scream. She runs to the place she heard the noise from to see a two teachers mudered on the floor and finds a knife right beside them, a bloody one. Ariel called for help but no one heard her then she saw a shadow coming towards her then she ran to the class but when she was about to open the door, a group of students opened it before her and she told them what she saw. They didn't believe her and made of her saying that she has mental mind problems and that she needs to go to the doctor, Ariel got very mad at this but ignored it. Then in the science lab, the teacher told them about blood cells and stuff so the same group of students started a conversation about the murderer and that he's learning the lesson with them and started to make fun of him. After the bell rang everyone got out except the group of students. Before Ariel got out she said: "Why do you keep opening that subject? Take a break." then she walked out to see all the hallways floor covered with blood. Then, she turned back around to see the students all murdered with an axe that laid on the table which had their blood on it. Then she saw a note beside it. Shw saw it and it read something. (don't wanna spoil anything!) Suddenly, she heard students scream. So, she ran over to the students and saw the principle hanged, eyes opened, and stabbed in the stomach causing his blood to leak on the floor. Category:Fanmade Characters